Forgotten One
by 00Awesomeness
Summary: Someone from Kristoff's past comes back, someone he almost forgot about. She comes to Arrendelle only to discover something that will change their lives forever. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Please R&R!
1. Being scared by a snowman

Disclaimer I do not own Frozen.

The only thing I own is my OC

The wind whipped around my small frame. 'Stupid avalanche' I thought pulling my cloak tighter around me. My black cloak did a good job keeping me warm usually, but the wind made it seem ten degrees cooler. I had to get somewhere warm soon. I've been walking for what? One, two, five hours? I don't even know any more. The snow made my face sting as hit flew into my face. I walked for what seemed for hours before I came to a clearing and there was my saving grace. A cabin stood only thirty yards away. I took two steps forward only to be scared out of my wits by a talking snowman.

**Okay guys, I know this is short but they get longer, I promise! Please review. Bye! Awesomeness out!**


	2. So much for being heroic

**J**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

All I own is Terra.

Hello!" The snowman said before I screamed and kicked his body in different directions. Somehow his head ended up in a tree, " Whoa! Wait why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?" I took slow steps backwards,'This can't be happening...' I thought then my brain fought back. 'It's perfectly possible and you know it.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The snowman's body ran around bumping into my legs now and then. While the snowman smiles at me. "Creepy snow man," I chant before I finally leave and head off to the cabin before I hear the snowman's voice. " Oh are you going to visit Sven?" I stop in my tracks,' No it can't be them...' I continue towards the cabin until I'm standing out side the door knocking. I hear muffled noises and the door opens. I'm faced with brown eyes and messy blond hair, I gasp. " K-Kristoff?" I asked my voice only a whisper. He lifts one eyebrow," Yes?"

'He must not remember me.." Then I remember my hood has still up casting a shadow over my face. I pull off my hood and his eyes widen. "Terra?" He asked, his voice unsure. I nod and he pulls me into a hug. When we let go Kristoff goes to speak, but of course at that moment I get plowed over. A tongue wipes across my face and I know it's a certain reindeer that's named Sven.

" Sven, Sven, down boy!" I laughed. He finally got up and I sat up to see Kristoff laughing. I smile, stand up and punch him playfully. Suddenly something darts out of the trees at lightning speed and knocks Kristoff down, growling furiously. It takes my brain a second to process what was going on before I screamed, " Stop!" I pulled the wolf off of him and fell in the snow. So much for being heroic.

**Alrighty, I know it isn't much longer but I wrote this real quick. Please review! Later, Awesomeness out!**


	3. Welcome to my humble home

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

I own Terra and Sasha.

I sat up to see the wolf growling, sitting a couple feet away. I went over and sat in front of the it. "Sasha, what did I say about attacking people!" I scolded. She just sat there. I went over to Kristoff and helped him up. "Sorry about that. Anyways Kristoff that's Sasha," I said, scowling at her. Kristoff stood watching her, as if expecting her to jump at his throat. Soon they started some kind of stare down contest, so I was outside in the cold for three minutes while they just stared. "Okay, can we continue this inside? 'Cause I can't feel my face anymore." Kristoff glanced at me as if to say,'Even the wolf?' I raised my eyebrow and he sighed opening the door to his cabin. I clucked and Sasha was at my heels in a second. The cabin seemed cozy enough, oh I'm sorry did I say cabin? I meant barn. There was a stall for Sven and a big huge pile of hay next to it. Other than that there wasn't much, there were the normal things like a bed, table, and chairs. Other than that there were two chests that's it.

Kristoff smiled sheepishly,"Welcome to my humble home." Kristoff rubbed his neck," So, where have you been? I mean it's been what? Six years?" I sighed, I knew this was coming. "Look Kristoff, I'm sorry but I had to." Kristoff sat down," Had to what, Terra?" I sighed again,"Kristoff, I don't like staying in one place for to long. You know that!" I took deep breaths trying to calm down. Kristoff stood up," Where did you go? At least tell me that." I looked at him, " I went over the mountain. I spent a little while in Corona, but usually I just traveled from town to town." He looked content with the answer, so I didn't venture forwards. I walked over to the fire place and stood there watching the flames dance. I glanced back at Kristoff, I smiled. It was a weak smile but still a smile. He smiled back," You can have the bed." I nodded and walked over to the bed and took of my cloak. I pulled my bag over my head and set it down. I looked out the window, sure enough it was almost dark. I glanced at Sasha laying on the floor next to the bed. I smiled, she was trouble, but she was loyal. Then Kristoff spoke, " I'm going to town tomorrow, do you want to come?" I smiled," Sure, goodnight Kristoff." I crawled under the blankets and felt jSasha jump on the bed and lay on my feet. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Nightmares lie

_I was running through a burning forest, the smoke so thick I could hardly breathe. Flames licked my clothes setting them on fire and what was worse I was being pursued. I ran, branches scratching me, making blood run down my face. I kept on running, but the problem was I didn't know what I was running from. A blood chilling howl splits through the night. It made my skin crawl, I run faster but I know there is no escape._

_I run for what seems forever, but at the same time was timeless. Did I run for one second, five hours, a day? I have no idea any more. Suddenly I run into a clearing, flames lit up the sky, making a wall of flames. There was no way out, I couldn't run the way I came. I had to make a choice, risk it with the wolves or face the fire. I decided to take my chances with the fire. I ran into the clearing, the heat from the fire burning my face. I only had five feet to go when I tripped twisting my ankle. I cried out in pain and of course with my luck the wolves are back. _

_They pounced on me, biting me, ripping my clothes. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. Then the leader came out of the shadows. I gasped," S-Sasha?" All she did was growl and pounce. I screamed one last defiant scream._

I woke with a start, my heart pumping fast and tears were going down my face. I saw Kristoff's worried face before Sasha growled and he backed away. I flinched when she glanced my way. I saw her tilt her head slightly, the way she does when she's confused. She walked across the bed and put her muzzle right in the crook of my arm, then she nudged me. I hugged her and cried into he fur. Nightmares lie.

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for reading! Reviews would be nice though! Anyway,-Awesomeness out!**


	5. How did you get up there?

**Jess: Terra! **

**(Terra walks in) What?**

**Jess: Do the disclaimer!**

**Terra: Why do I have to do it?**

**Jess: Because I can make you kiss Sven!**

**Terra:(shudders) Okay, okay! 00Awesomeness does not own Frozen! She owns me and Sasha!**

After I was done crying Kristoff sent me a look that said,' Want to talk about it?' I shook my head, he nodded and went out side to hook the sled up to Sven. I looked down at my teal and black dress. I shrugged, I looked okay, except for one thing, my hair. My blond hair was all over the place. I sighed and brushed my hair. When it was done I french braided it and went outside to see what Kristoff was doing. The second I opened the door I remembered I didn't have my cloak on. I closed the door and grabbed my cloak, but in the process I bumped my bag making it's contents on to the floor. I picked up everything and stuffed it in my bag. I pull the bag over my head and put on my cloak when something catches my eye. It's in the corner and I go over and pick it up. Apparently I had missed something. It was the collar I bought for Sasha when we were in Corona. I had almost forgot I had it. I clutch it in my hand and walk out the door. I laughed when I saw Sasha bring me a stick, I took it from her and set it down. I kneeled and placed the collar over her head. The black leather went well with her fur, and the charm glinted in the sun. I had it specially made, the charm was a silver disk with blue and green jewels arranged to make it look like a flame.

Sasha scratched at it then decided it was okay. I then picked up the stick and threw it. Sasha ran after it while I walked over to the sled. I got in and sat down the exact time Kristoff got done fixing Sven's harness. He got in the sled and we were of. I smiled as I thought,' Off to town we go!" We made it across the clearing and then Kristoff decided to stop the sled. I looked up to see a familiar snowman," Oh, hi Sven!" Kristoff stared at him," Olaf how did you get up there?"

**Guys I have a question, do you guys want short chapters and fast updates or long chapters and slower updates? Tell me in your reviews! Please review! Anyway thank for all for reading! I have had more than 310 views in two days! Thank you, thank you, thanks you! Awesomeness out!**


	6. We're off to town, again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, but I do own Terra and Sasha!**

"Well about-" Olaf started, but I cut him off. "You know it would probably be best if we got him out of the tree." Kristoff stared at me for a little bit, but got Olaf's head out of the tree and put him together. Olaf sighed," Ah, that's better." Then he looked to us," Where are you guys going?" "To town," Kristoff said then added," Want to come?" Olaf nodded and sat in the back of the sled. Sven stared pulling the sled and we were of to town, again. The whole way Sasha ran by the sled. We almost entered town, but I told Kristoff to stop. " We should probably hide Sasha." He nodded so we got out and his Sasha in the back under some stuff. We entered town and spite the cold it was very alive. I saw a couple big draft horses pulling sleds that sparked something in my memory. ' I need to get a horse,' I thought as one passed by. My last horse I sold so I could get some much needed coins. Kristoff showed me around and I bought things here and there, but one shop caught my attention. It was a dark and gloomy shop that stuck out like a sore thumb. Finally I had to investigate," Kristoff I'll be right back." He nodded," Okay I'll be here, don't go far." I laughed," Your making making me sound like a six year old child! I'm 19, Kristoff." He just nodded. I smiled as I walked to the shop. It had always been like this, him being the over protective 'brother'. Speaking of that I need to visit the trolls soon. I soon came at the door of the shop, I opened it. It was dark, just enough light to see. It had a musky smell and layers of dust were everywhere. The shelves of the shop were lined with weapons. I smiled, this was going to be fun. I made my way to the dagger section. Mine was getting old and dull, not much I could use it for anymore. I tried a lot of different daggers but none seemed right. I felt someone's presence and sure enough when I turned around someone was there. It was an elderly man with little wisps of hair on his mostly bald head. His back was slightly hunched and his eyes made him look like he had lived a thousand years. He was holding some daggers, so I moved out of the way. He set them down and turned to me," How did a girl like you end up in a shop like this, Sweetheart?" His raspy voice sounded just the way I thought it would. " I need a new dagger, do you have any suggestions?" He picked up one twirled it then set it down," Now you aren't in here to get a dagger boyfriend are you?" I took a deep breath," No, but I do need a new dagger." He turned around and chuckled," I thought you weren't, follow me." I followed him to the back of the shop where he opened up a chest and pulled out a dagger. He turned around and set in on the counter," This one should do nicely." I picked it up and a slight tingle went through my arm, and a sense of familiarity filled me. " It has a complicated history, some say its cursed, others say it was owned by a witch, but there are few who say a great warrior once owned it," the man said. I twirled it and set it down. I brought out couple coins," How much?" Once we settle a price I leave the shop and go over to where Kristoff stood. I walked over to see him talking to two girls. "Kristoff who's this?" The strawberry blond asked. "I'm Terra, Kristoff's...," I panicked in my head what do I say, childhood friend, kid he grew up with..., " sister." I said recovering quickly. Kristoff raised an eyebrow, I sent him a quick look that said,' I had to think of something! Sue me!' Fortunately the others didn't notice. "Oh, Kristoff never mentioned he had a sister," the blonde spoke for a first time, " I'm Elsa and that's my sister Anna." I smile," Nice to meet you

**Oh my gosh! 443 views! Thank you to all my readers! I would like to say a special thank you to Crystaliyzed Iris and Guest 22! My two faithful reviewers!**

**Anyway thank you all so much! Please review! Awesomeness out!**


	7. Not a Word

**00Awesomeness: Terra!**

**Terra: What!?**

**00Awesomeness: Do the Disclaimer, Disclaimer Person! **

**Terra: I am not the Disclaimer Person! Have Sasha do it! (Terra walks off)**

**00Awesomeness: Well so much for that. Anyway, I do not own Frozen, but I do own Terra and Sasha! ( Laughs like a maniac )**

Something about the names Elsa and Anna rang bells in my head. Then it hit me," Oh my Elsa as in Queen Elsa?" I ask. Elsa nods her head I curtsy, but I hear her say,"Please call me Elsa, I insist!"

I nod my head then turn to Anna," You must be Princess Anna, I'm sorry I meant no disrespect!" Anna just laughed," Please just call me Anna!" I nodded. I mentally face palmed,' Why did you have to make a fool out of yourself?' A horse came by and sparked a memory,"Would you happen to know where I can get a horse?" I asked looking at Kristoff, but Anna answered. "Ooh I know the perfect place follow me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I looked back to see Elsa laughing and Kristoff waving at me. I stick my tongue out and follow Anna. She takes me to a horse barn and I look around. There were all types horses, big, small, black, white. Most of them had pedigrees or had been bred well. I saw a couple I liked but none that stood out. I finally made my way to the very back of the stables and saw one horse that I couldn't stop thinking of. He looked like an Arabian mix, he was coal black with tiny white flecks here and there. He also had a white strip in his black mane. I smiled, then the stable manager came up and said that he has been here for a couple of months and no one has taken interest in him. I nodded my head, this horse has already wiggled his way into my heart. I always did have a soft spot for the unwanted and outcasts. I looked to the manager," I'll take him." I paid for him and bought a saddle and bridle. Once I had saddled him, I mounted him and rode out of the stables. I stopped once we went through the stable doorway and looked down at Anna," Want to ride?" She looked up and smiled," Yes please!" I helped her get on and we went to find Kristoff. I rode for a while before I saw a familiar wolf,"Sasha!" I said, stopping the horse and dismounting to go check on her. She ran to me and jumped putting her paws on my shoulders. I smiled and looked up to Anna," Anna this is my dog, Sasha." Anna looked at me weird," That's not a dog, you know that right?" I laughed," Yeah I know. I say it because if people think I think she's a dog, they might believe it." Anna nodded, I climbed back on the horse and whistled. I stared riding again, this time Sasha was on my heels, excuse me, the horses heels.

Then I heard Anna gasp," Oh my gosh! Terra,Kristoff is at the castle!" I wanted to ask why, but I obeyed and rode of to the castle. Once we entered the gates and got off my horse, a man came up to take him to the stables. I saw Sasha go off in the direction my horse went, but I didn't stop her. She probably wasn't allowed in the castle anyway. Anna grabbed my hand and pulled me of into the castle while she talked so fast I only caught the words Kristoff, Winter Ball, and suit. Anna took me inside, upstairs, down the hall and into a room. I almost exploded with laughter when I saw Kristoff in a suit. He looked at me and frowned," Not a word." All I did was smirk.

**Hello, thank you guys so much for reading my story! I'm really happy! I mean 576 views in three days, who wouldn't be happy. Anyway guys please review! 'Cause I have no idea whether or not you like this. Thank you to Guest 22 and Crystalyzed Iris! Awesomeness out!**


	8. No, this is not good

Disclaimer I do not own Frozen, but Terra and Sasha are mine!

As soon as I left the room I busted out laughing. After I was done Anna showed me around the Castle. The place was huge! Eventually we ended up in her room, sitting on the bed. I told her about my travels and she told me about her childhood. "Soooo," I started," Are you and Kristoff...?" I left the question hang. Anna smiled,"Yeah, we're dating."How did you end up with him, I mean you're a princess and he's an Ice harvester?" She sighed,"It's a long story." I smiled," I've got a lot of time." She smiled and started telling me a big story about how her sister froze Arrendelle. I chocked on the chocolate I was eating when I heard that," Wait your sister has ice powers?" Anna nodded," Yes keep up." She finished her tale while I pondered this. We talked some more before a someone knocked on the door," Come in!" Anna said. The door opened and there stood Kristoff all dressed up. I smiled," Well would you look a there. He does clean up nice!" Kristoff rolled his eyes. Anna went over and hugged him," Oh Kristoff! Thank you so much, and I actually thought you wouldn't come!" I stood up," What's the occasion?" Kristoff answered," The Winter Ball." I smiled and turned to Anna. "You might want to give him dance lessons." Kristoff just frowned down at me. I stuck my tongue out and yawned. "Well I better be going. Thank you so much! I had a wonderful time." I said hugging Anna. "Then why don't you stay?" She asked when I pulled away. I looked at her," I don't want to impose..." She just laughed," You're not imposing, I asked you, and besides we have plenty of room!" I smiled, " Thank you!" She just smiled,"Come on! I'll show you your room!" She put me a couple rooms down from her and left me to settle in. I set my cloak on a chair and threw my bag on the bed. It was immensely kind of her to let me stay, but I was worried sick. I was now staying in the castle of an Ice Queen, no this is not good. I walked

in front of the lit fire place and sighed. I reached out my hand and did what I had not done in a long time. In my palm I made a small flame flicker as the fire in the fire place grew. 'No, this is not good especially for the ruler of fire.'

** Well what do you think? Terra has powers over fire! Is that cool or what? If you guys want another chapter you have to review! Awesomeness out!**


	9. Heels, Stiff dresses,and dancing! Oh my!

**00Awesomeness: I present Her Highness Princess Alli of Arrendelle **

**Alli: 00Awesomeness does not own me, Elsa The Snow Queen does!**

**00Awesomeness: I do not own Frozen, but Terra, Terra's horse, and Sasha are MINE! **

**Okay guys Alli from The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway is now in my story! I asked Elsa The Snow Queen and she said it was okay. Ok now my dearest readers, I am getting depressed. No one is reviewing but Crystalyzed Iris and Guest 22. Seriously, reviews make me happy! Please review! I'm begging you! Okay now that I'm done with my spill enjoy!**

I watched the flame flicker in my hand. It felt so good, but I can't let anyone know. I closed my fist, smothering the flame.

I jumped as someone knocked on my door. I went and opened the door to see Kristoff in his normal clothes.

I opened the door wider and he came in and fell face first into my bed.

Then he started talking, but it came out something like this," Mmhf mhdr hrphff fhhmb!" I laughed," Kristoff I didn't understand a word you said!" He rolled over with an exaggerated sigh.

I rolled my eyes,"Drama Queen."

Kristoff sat up,"Do you know how uncomfortable those clothes are?!"

I just laughed. He frowned then smirked," Oh and by the way Anna wants to know whether you want to come to the ball or not."

I stopped smiling,'Heels, stiff dresses, and dancing! Oh, my!' Three things I don't do.

Kristoff just smiled," I'll tell her you're delighted. Oh and your going shopping tomorrow for dresses!" He walked to the door," Ta Ta for now!" He said closing the door. 'Annoying little brother!'

I slumped down in a chair and started extinguishing and relighting it at will. Soon I stopped, getting bored I stood up and looked around the room. I found a bookcase filled with books, so I grabbed one and read it.

When the clock struck six a servant came up and told me dinner would be served in half an hour. I nodded and walked to the bathroom joined to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My blond hair fell right below my shoulders, my blue/green eyes looked right back at me.

I looked like every other 19 year old, but if you look deeper you would see the pain and sorrow in my eyes.

Just me looking in the mirror and examining myself brought back good and bad memories. I swallowed my emotions before they could get to out of whack.

I brushed my hair and went to see if I could find the dining hall. I went out of my room and bumped into Anna. "Sorry! Are you okay?" She smiled," Yes! I'm fine!" I smiled back," You wouldn't know where the dining hall is, would you?" Anna laughed," Come on I'll show you!"

I followed her to the dining hall where Elsa was waiting. I sat down next to Anna. I didn't think the ruler of fire should sit next to the queen of ice.

Next came in a blond that looked about 16 with blue streaks in her hair, a red haired guy, and Kristoff. They sat down and the blond asked," Anna, who's this?" I answered instead," I'm Terra, Kristoff's sister." She smiled," Kristoff never said he had a sister! I'm Alli !" I smiled. She was the third princess of Arrendelle, how could have I forgotten.

Then the red head spoke,"I'm Hans, Alli's husband." Now I remember Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I felt my hands get warm at the thought of the Southern Isles. 'Conceal, conceal!' I chanted in my head," Nice to meet both of you." They nodded in response. The food was brought out and we started eating. It was some sort of delicacy that I never heard of, but it tasted divine.

"I heard you will be attending the Winter Solstice Ball, Terra." Elsa says. I look up from my food,"Yes, Anna was gracious enough to invite me." Elsa smiled," Well I'm glad you'll be attending."

When we finished our meal dessert was served. It was cake and CHOCOLATE! I love chocolate! I slipped a piece of white chocolate in my mouth,'Mmmm'.

After we were done eating I retired to my room. I changed into my night gown, and crawled under the blankets.

I pulled out an amulet out of my bag. I've had it ever since I remember, my only link to my past. I went to Corona and found out this was some sort of Arrendelle amulet, thus leading up to where I am now.

Oh, goodness! I was staying in a castle with not one but two rulers of ice, and I was shopping for dresses and such tomorrow! I only pray I don't have any nightmares tonight because tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	10. Off to the Ball I go!

**Hi guys! I own Terra, Sasha, and Achilles! I do not own Alli, Elsa The Snow Queen does!**

**I do not own Frozen!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Crystalyzed Iris!**

** Oh, and thank you to Alli of Arrendelle, random-and-awkward, .7, and Crystalyzed Iris for reviewing! **

I woke up to the sun poring in through the windows, shining in my face.

I groaned and rolled over. I had finally had a good nights sleep, no nightmares, not even a dream.

Then I realized something, I didn't have a nightmare!

I sat up and smiled. I got out of bed, took a bath and put on my green/brown dress. I brushed my hair, and loosely French braided it.

Someone knocked on the door as I was making my bed," Come in!" Anna came in and squealed. We are going to have so much fun today!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to the stables where our horses were.

The stable boy saddled our horses and we got on them. I looked to the giant hay pile in the corner and sat Sasha glaring at me. I winced, "Sorry girl! I have to go." I left the stables and we rode to town. "So, did you name your horse yet?" Anna asked.

I glanced down at the horse I was riding and remembered what drew me to him.

He looked like a warrior, held himself like a warrior. You could see the pain and sadness in his eyes from untold stories. I smiled as I thought of a name," Achilles."

Anna smiled," I like it. It suits him."

We rode to town with the escort that came to hold our horses while we were in the shops.

It felt like an eternity, looking at all the heels and the stiff dresses! I finally found a dress that I could move properly in. It was aqua colored and sparkled when the sun bounced off at a certain angle.

It was floor length and dragged a little in the back, of course when I put on matching heels it was no longer that long, but either way it was equally stunning. It wasn't my type of dress but it looked gorgeous on me.

We bought the dress and heels and headed back to the castle, only to start dance lessons that no one had told me about.

I smirked as a danced with my instructor. I already knew how to dance, one of the many advantages of going to Corona.

When we were done my instructor was impressed and told me there would be no need for more lessons.

The next few days passed quickly. I was either helping with decorations, talking with Anna, or playing fetch with Sasha.

Suddenly the day off the Winter Solstice Ball was here. I groaned, putting a pillow over my head when Anna barged in my room. "Terra, you're supposed to be up by now!"

I groaned," Sleep. Precious sleep! Need more sleep! "

Anna just laughed,"Come on! Get up!" She pulled the blankets off of me and I hissed.

I sat up frowning," I'm up, happy?"

She smiled and left the room. I looked on my nightstand to see she had brought me breakfast.

I ate, took a bath, and put on my dress. Soon Anna and Alli came in to do my hair and make up.

" No! No make up!" I said, but of corse they managed to get away with a little bit.

When they were done, they turned my around to look in the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror, she looked like a princess.

Anna and Alli put my hair up in an intricate bun, but let a few curly wisps down to frame my face.

I smiled, the last time I looked this good was almost a year ago in Corona.

I turned around and hugged them,"Thank you!" Alli smiled," No problem! I should probably check on Hans." Alli left the room and Anna looked our the window," Look! A ship from Corona! I'll be back!" With that Anna left the room and I was left with my thoughts. I couldn't lose it tonight! I sighed, there were to many people to lose it tonight. I would have to conceal it, not feel it, but that was pretty hard when it was apart of me. I sighed and opened my room door, off to the ball I go!

**What do you think? Awesomeness out!**


	11. Please don't see me

**I don't own Frozen!**

**and I do not own Odette! She belongs to Crystalyzed Iris!**

I took a deep breath and made my way down to the docks where Anna was talking to a familiar green eyed, brown haired princess.

"Rapunzel!" I say and make my way over to where they where. "Terra!" We hugged and she quickly whispered in my ear, "Do they know?" I shook my head.

She was one of the few people that knew of my powers, along with her husband, Eugene.

Eugene comes of the boat and sees me," Terra! When did you get here?"

I smiled," I don't know about a month ago?"

Anna looked between us," You guys know each other?"

I smiled," Yes I met Rapunzel in Corona."

Anna smiled," Come on I'll show you around!"

We walked of when I remembered something," Wait where's Max and Pascal?"

I felt someone nudge me. I turned around to see Max with Pascal sitting in between his ears.

I smiled and hug Max as Pascal crawls onto my head. " Who's a good horse? Hmm? You are! Yes you are!" I sat scratching Max behind his ears.

When I'm done I take Pascal off my head and hug him gently before giving him to Rapunzel.

" I'll take Max to the stables so Anna can show you around." I said grabbing Max's reins.

Rapunzel smiled," Thanks, see you tonight!" They walked off and I led Max to the stables.

I almost entered the stables, but remembered I hade my good dress on. The stable boy came and I told him to put Max in the stall next to Achilles.

I turned to leave when I bumped into someone. "Whoa! Sorry I didn't see..." The rest of the apology faded as I looked at the young man I had run into.

He was the first to speak,"Terra! Fancy seeing you here!" I smiled,"Prince Edmund! I didn't know you were coming!"

Edmund laughed," Terra, please stop the formalities! I think we have known each other long enough!"

I had met him in Corona, he was staying there as a guest of Eugene. Ed was the forth in line for the throne of the Northern Isles, but he was glad he wasn't the first born. He liked to travel, see the world. When I came to Corona he had been there two weeks. Anyway he was a really good friend.

I smiled," So Ed, who's this?" I asked pointing to his mare. The horse was gray with a black mane. She looked like a thoroughbred, but I wasn't sure.

Ed smiled," This is Kara, she was a birthday present."

I smiled," She's beautiful!" I rub her neck.

"Well I better get going! Nice seeing you Ed!" I walked off to go find Anna.

Soon guests started pouring in. The Winter Solstice Ball had finally begun! I watched as people still came through the doors.

Then I saw her, the one person I had tried to forget, but she was seared into my memory. I almost had a heart attack. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me!'

I walked through the crowd to where she couldn't see me. I stood by the dance floor holding a glass of wine, sipping it now and then.

I had been standing there for a while until one by one the princes of the Southern Isles tried to get me to dance with them.

I swear, one by one they took turns trying to flirt with me. I would politely refuse and they gave up, except for one.

His name was Hammond, he was about a year older than Hans. He kept on insisting that we danced until I caved.

"Alright." I said. He smiled, kissed my hand and led me onto the dance floor, while I blushed slightly.

'Why are you blushing Terra?! You barley even know him!' I scolded myself, but that didn't stop me from smiling. We danced and he would tell me jokes and stories.

He made me laugh, his eyes would always sparkle when I laugh.

Suddenly when I'm in the middle of a dance with Hammond, someone taps his shoulder and cuts in. I am very confused as I'm whisked away.

I look up and stare into the sea green eyes of... Edmund?

" Ed?" I ask as we dance.

He smirks, " No, Pinocchio!"

I sighed, but smiled all the same.

We danced for a while and I'm a little tired so I rest my head on Ed's shoulder.

Then Hammond comes and sweeps me away while Ed fumes in anger.

This goes on for a while before Ed's brother, Hamilton tries to calm them down. Instead Hamilton gets pushed into a certain person I have been trying to avoid, Princess Odette of the Southern Isles.

**So do you like? Next chapter is the same as this except through different points of view. Please review!**


	12. All the Peices Fall into Place

**Okay guys I know I said that this chapter would be the same as last just in different points of view but I'm going to post it as a one shot.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 20 REVIEWS! YAY! HERE HAVE SOME COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**I don't own Frozen or any of its characters but i do own-**

**(Odette pushes me out of the way): She doesn't own me, The Jewel of The Southern Isles!**

**(I walk back in wiping the dust off me): Yes i do not own Odette, she belongs to Crystalyzed Iris. I do own-**

**(Alli pushes me out of the way): She doesn't own me, The youngest princess of Arendelle!**

**(I walk in and wiping the dust off me again): Yes, I do not own Alli, she belongs to Elsa The Snow Queen.**

**(I jump behind a fortress of pillows and look around for anyone else): I do own Terra, Edmund, Sasha, and Achilles.**

**(I come out from behind the fortress only for Sven to plow me over): GAH!**

I meet Odette's eyes for a split second before I dash away.

'No, no, no! I left her years ago for her own good. What if Grand Pabbie didn't wipe her memory good enough?'

I run though the halls of the castle as I am sucked into a memory i have wanted to forget since the day it happened.

"_Odette we can't go that way it will take to long!" I said pulling my horse away from the path._

_"But Terra, I can see the town from here!" Odette said looking back to me._

_I sighed,"Odette I have been down that path before it has a lot of twist and turns. it takes a lot longer than it looks to get to that town, and we are also on a mountain so you can see things miles away."_

_She sighed in defeat as she followed me down the opposite way. We rode until sunset and then I decided to stop and set up camp a little ways off the path. I cooked the rabbit that I had shot a couple of hours back when Odette asked a very sensitive question._

_"So, what's your family like? I mean you never talk about them so I'm curious. Was your dad big and intimidating? i always thought he would be, I mean you are pretty intimidating. Was-" _

_I cut her off," I don't have one." _

_She stared at me for a bit." What do you mean everyone has a family, even i do. Did they do something that makes you disown them or...'_

_I glare down at the girl," Look, I never knew them."_

_She scoffed," What do you mean? Everyone knows their family even if they are stuck up and snobby." She mumbled the last part referring to her family. _

_I just stared at her for a moment," I would give anything to just have someone i could call a relative."_

_Odette stood up," Not when they walk by you and when you say hi they don't take notice as if you are the wind."_

_I stood up, forgetting the rabbit," Do you know how much i would give for a family member to do that? i never knew what it was like to have a mother to hold me when i cry. i never had the father that would read you a story and tuck you in bed. I never had the over protective older brother or the annoying little sibling. Shoot, I didn't even have a dog!" At this point tears were streaming down my face, Odette had reopened an old wound._

_She started to cry," You don't know what it feels like for one day you are playing with your brothers, then the next they pretend you weren't born! How you beg and beg for attention, but all they ever do is tell you to go away!"_

_I felt my hands grow warm, but i don't even care anymore," As long as I can remember I have been alone! No one i could tell my problems to, all i could do was keep them locked away and plaster a fake smile on my face! You are still a kid! You don't have to worry where your next meal is coming from or if you are going to make it through the night! I had to grow up to fast, I never got to frolic and play like you did!" I yelled the last part my hands ablaze._

_Then a howl split through the night, the fire extinguished from my hands as i met every single pair of eyes that glowed in the dark._

_"Odette walk towards me, slowly." Her eyes shone with pure terror as she obeyed. _

_Then chaos broke loose._

_Odette screamed as a wolf sunk it's fangs into her calf._

_"ODETTE!" I screamed shooting fire at the wolf setting it ablaze. It ran away yelping as the fire burned it's flesh, but I didn't care. i had lost all compasion for those animals the second they appeared at our camp site. _

_I ran to Odete's side and set some wolves on fire only to feel searing pain in my right arm. I screamed and rolled on the ground, trying to crush the beast that had sunk it's teeth in my arm. I screamed long and hard until i heard a sizzling noise and felt the wolf let go._

_I sat up and saw the retreating forms of the wolves, some howling in pain as fire danced along their skin. I clutched my arm and felt a warm sticky substance. I looked down and saw my sleeve soaked in blood, my brain was muddled as I watched the blood drip off my arm, onto the ground. 'Blood. there's so much blood.' i thought before shaking myself back into reality. _

_I walked over to Odette while I hissed in pain. She was laying on the ground, motionless. _

_I freaked out and dropped to the ground, not caring about my injuries but her's. i sighed when i realized she was still breathing. _

_I ripped strips of my skirt and tied them tight around her leg and arm to stop the blood flow. _

_I carried her into the tent, hissing in pain the way there. I set her down on the blankets and treated her wounds properly. Once I was sure she was going to be okay I treated my arm and went back outside sitting by the fire in case our furry little friends came back._

I had tears streaming down my face as I came back to reality.

Only a little over a week later did I have her memory wiped and had her sent back home. I ran through the castle until I found myself in front of a picture of a man who was apparently the late king of Arendelle. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair with a slight hue of orange and a bright smile.

I studied the picture and gasped when I saw the thing that was hanging off his neck.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my amulet and dashed back to the painting. I examined my amulet to the one on his neck.

I felt dizzy and clutched a table for support, all the pieces were falling in place.

I was the missing princess.


	13. Bad Luck Charm

I slouched to the ground, my head was spinning, I looked from my amulet to the painting.

'_Why me out of all the girls why must it be me!' _

I didn't want to be a princess! (_Do I look like princess material to you? Don't answer that.)_

I didn't want this! Do I even know what I want? I know I didn't want this.

What about Elsa, Anna, and Alli? All I ever do is bring bad luck!

I looked up to the man in the painting and saw some resemblance.

I never heard his voice, I never hugged him, and I never will. He's dead as is my mother.

I looked around the room. All this will come to ruin if I stay.

I made my mind right then and there, I was leaving at the end of the ball.

I walked back to my room and fixed my makeup so it looked like I had not been crying.

I looked around my room and saw all the expensive stuff. I never grew up with these luxuries, I might have but I didn't. Why? Why did I not grow up in a castle, who was responsible for my absence? I might never know. All I knew was that I needed to leave before I wrecked havoc on my... sisters.

That though was so foreign, it took awhile for my brain to process that I have a family now. Isn't that what I wanted? yes, but now I was a danger, a bad luck charm.

I sighed and went back down to the ballroom.

I walked around and smiled when I saw Alli dancing with Hans, even though she was hitting his arm every so often.

I was startled when someone set their chin on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Anna smirking.

"So, I saw you dancing with two very handsome men earlier." she said in a sing song voice.

I sighed," Yes Anna, I was."

Anna smiled," And you seemed to like one a lot."

My face reddened. I remembered I set my head on Edmund's shoulder earlier. "Anna, I was tired."

Her smile grew," You like him don't you!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Ed appeared beside me.

Anna smiled and walked off, but not before sending a wink my way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So where did you head off to in such a hurry?" Ed asked as he sipped his drink.

I smiled,' It doesn't matter. So, what did I miss?"

Ed shrugged," Nothing much, except that I think Hamilton has his eye on a girl."

I looked over to where Hamilton was dancing with a girl, but I couldn't see her face. I smirked, finding the perfect time to tease Ed.

" Looks like your younger brother is doing better than you."

Edmund scowled, but wiped it off his face, stepped close to me, opened his mouth to say something, but Hammond came up behind me.

" Ah, Terra there you are I would like you to meet someone." He smiled, but I still caught him glaring at Ed.

'_Lovely all I need are two guys fighting over me!'_

I turned to Edmund," Excuse me for a moment."

He nodded and walked away, but I could tell he was annoyed.

Hammond led me away to where Odette was standing with... Hamilton?

I was having a panic attack on the inside, but plastered a fake smile when he introduced us," Dearest sister this is Terra, Terra this is my sister Princess Aphrodite of the Southern Isles."

She grabbed Hamilton's arm, but no one but me noticed.

" Salutations Aphrodite." I said nonchalantly, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

Odette sort of hid behind Hamilton," Salutations Terra, call me Ode-" Her voice broke and she ran off.

I panicked on the inside, I swear I thought I heard alarm bells. '_No, no, no! She isn't suppose to remember! No!"_

Hamilton stood there stunned and cleared his throat," Hey, Terra."

I smiled," Hey, Hamilton. Long time no see, huh?"

He nodded," Yeah, well I better go check on Odette." he walked away leaving me with Hammond. A slow song came on and he took my hand," May I have this dance?"

I nodded and smiled as he led me onto the dance floor.

**So you like? Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen, Alli or Odette!**

**Alli belongs to Elsa The Snow Queen and Crystalyzed Iris owns Odette! **

**But Terra, Edmund, Sasha, and Achilles are mine, ALL MINE! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Not a Care in the World

I smile as I am led onto the dance floor, then my brain kicks in.

_'TERRA! Snap out of it! You have to leave, remember? You are NOT supposed to be falling for a guy!" _

I sighed quietly before replying back, _'It's only for tonight, I'll be gone in the morning.'_

We started dancing and I let my mind wander to all my problems until Hammond brought me back to reality, "Are you alright?" His big teal-ish eyes stared down into mine.

I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." He nodded and we continued dancing. The song ended and I excused myself to get a drink. I walked over to the drinks and grabbed a cup and took a sip, not caring what it was. That is until it touched my taste buds. I took the cup from my lips and tried to hide my displeasure. I looked down into my cup and saw white wine, I never liked it and never will.

"That looks a little strong for you don't you think?" a voice asked in my ear, a voice I recognized immediately.

I sighed, "Edmund..."

He came out from behind me and stood in front of me. "What not happy to see me?" He asked in mock disappointment. He didn't wait for an answer, but grabbed two drinks and handed me one.

"Thank you." I said and took a sip. Ed casually leaned against the wall, "So are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" _There wasn't any thing tomorrow, was there?_

Ed smiled, "You don't know? Well there are festivities all week. Rapunzel helped plan tomorrow."

'_What!? No, no, no! Great now I'll have to stay all week! Perfectly lovely!' _

_"_Oh, no one told me." I say playing it cool. Suddenly the clock chimes twelve o'clock.

Ed smiles at this," Don't tell me, Cinderella, you'll be leaving again?"

I sigh, then smile, "Maybe I will." I walk off and look back to Ed and bat my eyelashes at him. He stares for a little while, then chuckles shaking his head.

I smile and walk up to my room. That's when reality hits me, I have to stay another week and try to hide my emotions and try not to burn down all of Arendelle. Perfect.

I wake up the next morning to squealing and two girls jumping on my bed.

"Go... Away... Trying... To ... Sleep..." I say half into my pillow.

"Come on already! Breakfast was half an hour ago! You sleep way to much!" Alli says and very suddenly pushes me out of bed.

I hit the floor and I am suddenly wide awake. I stand up and growl. '_They robbed me of my sleep!" _was my first thought before I lunged at them and attacked Alli with tickles.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yell as Alli laughs, gasping for air. I finally stop and stand up wiping my hands, "That will teach you to push me out of bed!"

Alli stands up and drags me over to the vanity while Anna comes out from the corner and starts to brush my hair. Alli runs out of the room and comes back with a sea green dress with black around the ends of the sleeves and the waist. I stare at her quizzically.

Alli sighed, "Just put it on!"

I sigh and do as I'm told. It was simple, but still a dress fit for a princess.

Anna and Alli start to tackle the task of doing my hair. Today they decided to leave it down, but loosely pin some of my hair up on the right side of my face.

"I think my works done here. Now if you will excuse me I have a husband to scold." and with that Alli leaves. Anna checks my hair once more, then leaves me to myself, "Be down in the ballroom in ten minutes and I'll show you where to go from there. Bring your cloak."

I stand up and walk to my window,_ 'Terra don't get attached. You **have **to leave.' _I tell myself. I grab my cloak and leave my room. And of corse with my luck Odette has to be leaving her room.

We walk down the hall in silence until she decides to break it, "So, Terra did you enjoy last night?"

'_Play it cool, pretend you just met.' _I nod my head, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She sighs, "Oh, please stop! You know-" She stops herself and I act as if I didn't hear anything.

'_No! She remembers... this is not good.' _

We walked down the hall making small talk. We went our different ways and I saw Anna waiting for me at the entrance of the ballroom.

"Come on!" She said dragging me outside.

A cold wind greets me but I don't feel another one as I walk out into the courtyard. There were stands and carts and people everywhere. I search the crowd for anyone I know and I spot Rapunzel talking to some musicians.

"Punzie!" I said making my way to her. Rapunzel turned around and waved excitedly at me. I walk over to her and she hugged me.

"Terra! Did you enjoy last night?" Rapunzel asked as I took Pascal out of her arms.

"Oh, it was fun." I said as a dog ran by. The gears started turning in my head and I remembered something. "Oh gosh! Rapunzel I'll be right back!" With that I hurried off to the stables. I walked into the stables and looked around in a very un-lady like fashion until I found the thing I was searching for, "Sasha!" I said as she bounded into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Don't worry soon it will be all over and it will be just you and me again." I whispered as I hugged her. I let go of her and kissed her head, "I'll be back soon. Stay out of sight until then." Sasha turned and crawled under a wheelbarrow and hid.

I turned around and saw Edmund taking His mare, Kara, out of a stall.

"Well Good Morning, Terra! We missed you at breakfast." He said smirking. My face reddened slightly as I looked down.

"So, why are you taking Kara out of her stall? Are you riding through the woods?"

Ed just smiled, " Horse races are in a little while. You should enter that stallion of yours, he's a beauty."

I look to Achilles, "You know I think I will."

Ed smiles and leads his horse out of the stables while I have the stable boy saddle Achilles. I thank the stable boy and lead Achilles out side and sign up for the races. I look around at my competition. There was a boy who looked about fourteen, Prince Weston, I think, with a brown, blue eyed stallion. There was also Hans with his trusty buck-skin stallion, Triton. I had seen that horse run, let's just put it as fast. But one thing was at my advantage, I have ridden unprofessional for 9 years, which meant I knew all the tricks to riding.

We rode up to the starting line and there was four of us Hans, Ed, Prince Weston, and me. I patted Achilles neck as the crowd cheered.

"Come on boy. I know you can do it, I know it because we are the same in one way, we fight until it's over." I whispered in my stallion's ear. I could feel him tense under me, the crowd cheered louder as Kai lifted the gun to fire. Time slowed i could feel my heartbeat, i could hear Achilles breathe beneath me, then time sped up.

The gun fired and we were off, Achilles spang forward and we ended up behind Triton and Ed was beside me. I looked over to him and he smiled and sped up a bit. I could feel Achilles pull on the reins asking for permission to give it all he's got. I gave him a bit of slack, but refused him of his request. I looked back to see Prince Weston gaining on Ed and I.

I saw what he was going to do before he did it. He was going to try to go in between Ed and I and speed up cutting me off, making me fall behind. I swerved to the left cutting Prince Weston off and making Ed think I was going to ram into him so he fell back to where Weston was.

I smile and sped up to where I was head to head with Triton and Hans. I leaned forward and kept me head down. i could see the finish line from here and Achilles asked again to have the reins, but i didn't let him.

_'Wait, boy. Just a little longer.' _

_'__!00 meters away, 90, 80, 70, 60..'_

I let Achilles have the reins and he surges forward leaving Hans in our dust.

I throw my hands up and lift my face to the sky and laugh as we cross the finish line, as if I didn't have a care in the world.

If only that was true...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. I do not own Alli, she belongs to Elsa The Snow Queen. I do not own Odette, she belongs to Crystalyzed Iris.**

**I own Terra, Edmund, Sasha, and Achilles! **

**30 reviews! YAY! You guys make me happy! Review or I will send Sasha after you. **

**Warning, things are about to get fast paced and there will be lots more action. ~Bye for now, my lovley readers!~**


	15. Burn

**Enjoy! **

I pull in the reins and Achilles slowed into a stop. I smile as the crowd cheers. I stay in the saddle as a man hands me a small pouch of coins.

"It's the prize for winning." he says. I smile and attach the pouch to my waist.

I feel a clap on my shoulder and see Ed smiling, "Well done. Looks like that stallion of yours is more than just beautiful."

I smile, "Kara did well. You were afraid I was going to ram into you, that's why you fell behind."

"I bet you would have without a second thought if it had just been you and me on the track." He said, whispering in my ear.

I just smiled devilishly and dismounted Achilles, leading him to the barn. After the excitement of the horse race died down music started playing. My ears perk up to make sure it is the music I think it is. I smile as I identify it. I run to the square to find Rapunzel start dancing. Her eyes meet mine and next thing I know I'm sucked into the dance.

I smile, I always loved dancing. Throughout my travels I have learned many folk dances. I enjoyed dancing but did not do it often. I let my feet fly and my arms move around as we danced. I felt so free then someone joined me.

I look up to see Edmund join beside me. I listen to the music and sure enough now was when you grabbed a partner. He grabbed my hand in his and placed his other hand around me. I smiled and we danced. He smelt like vanilla, which I enjoyed very much. I wonder if he naturally smells like that? Most likely not.

Back in Corona, Ed and I had practiced together and now we knew what the other would do. We danced around, not missing a beat. I couldn't have a better partner.

We spun faster and faster until we had to switch, I gave him a sad smile as I was led off by another man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed familiar . . .

"Jerry?"

Jerry was a carpenter. He had made chairs, tables and such for the Winter Solstice Ball. (Ask Anna) He was nice enough and I had helped him plan out how many chairs and such, we needed, what size and such. We got along well.

Jerry nods and we continue dancing.

Soon it was time to change partners and I reach out to Edmund, but I am swept away.

I look up and I am greeted by cerulean eyes and familiar red hair.

"Well fancy seeing you here." Hammond says, smiling down at me. I smile back and we continue dancing.

My heart does a little dance. His smile was intoxicating. I smiled up at him and his eyes gleamed, and the glare Edmund sent did not go unnoticed.

_'If only I could stay here forever. . .' _

I quickly pushed away the thought.

_'If I stay everything will end in disaster.'_

The music gets faster and faster and Hammond keeps on spinning me around and around.

Suddenly the music drops out and I am released from Hammond's embrace and find myself in another's arms.

I look up and I am lost in a sea of green and gray. Edmund's hair is slightly messed up and not as prim and proper, he smiles down at me and I smile back. It was a small smile, but still a smile. I felt so safe in his arms, I felt hidden from the prying eyes of the world. His eyes twinkle and I see something in his eyes I never noticed before, was it . . . affection?

_'No! Terra! Snap out of it! Come on, look away!'_

I try, but don't find the strength to do so.

_'You can't fall for him!' _

_'But maybe I want to..'_

_'NO!'_

I stare into Edmund's eyes while I am battling myself on the inside.

Then my hands get warm.

_'No! No! No!' _

I try to look away, but it's like trying to snap a metal pole in half, not so easy.

The crowd starts clapping and breaks our trance. I weave through the crowd leaving Ed calling my name.

_'I almost lost it! Forget leaving at the end of the week! I'm getting attached, I have to leave and I have to leave now!'_

I run into Hammond, but run off before he can say anything. I dash to the castle, up to my room and stuff my belongings into my bag.

"Terra?" a voice asks.

I gasp and spin around, seeing Elsa standing in the doorway. I glance around in a panic, like a caged animal.

"Terra what's wrong?" She asks, concern flooding her voice.

I hug myself and turn around, "You wouldn't understand."

I hear her come over and stop three feet away from me. "Terra, you can trust me. I know we haven't really known each other long, but . . . you remind me of someone."

I slowly turn around to face her. I look like her, I know it, she knows it, the only thing is who is going to come to conclusions first.

"Elsa, I . . . I-" I couldn't take it any longer, so I pulled out the amulet. I held it up and Elsa's eyes grew large. I look up and look into her eyes.

"You knew, but you didn't want to jump to conclusions. Well now you know!" I say, throwing my hands up and walking to the balcony, "But I can't stay."

"Why? Do you know how long we searched for you? Don't you like it here?"

I turn and face my elder sister, "Well apparently you have forgotten me the last few years. And I love it here, it's just . . ."

She walks over and tilts my head up. Her eyes were searching for an answer. "It's just, what?"

I whip my head back, "Do I look like a royal? I can't stay here or everyone, everything will come to ruin. You wouldn't understand."

The Snow Queen tilts her head in confusion, "Terra, what do you mean?" Her voice was full of caution.

I grab my head as thoughts fly through my head.

_'You found your family. Isn't this what you wanted?'_

_'I was never meant to be a princess.' _

_'They adore you, can't you stay?'_

_'No, you can't stay!' _

I growl and take my hands down only to be horrified, flames covered them. I look up at Elsa as she looks from my hands to me.

"Terra . . ." she says in a whisper. Her eyes held shock. Perhaps, I hadn't started showing my powers at that age I guess or if I did it was hidden from them. Well I guess I ruined that. She looked from me back to my hands, fear in her eyes.

I push past her, fleeing like a fox that is cornered. I grab my cloak and run.

"Terra!" I hear Elsa yell, but what is done, is done. I make my way to the stables. I enter and to my delight no one is in there. Sasha comes out and nudges my leg.

"It's alright girl. Soon it will be just like old times, just you and me."

I saddle Achilles and dash out of the stables with Sasha on my heels. My emotions are everywhere and the bridles are starting to burn and passing Anna, Alli, Kristoff, and Edmund doesn't help.

"Terra!" Ed cries, but I'm already past him. _'I'm sorry Ed. It's for your own good.'_

As I dash through the streets I meet Rapunzel's eyes for a second. She nods and understands that I run to protect the ones I love, though she doesn't agree. I make a bee-line towards the woods and I hear people gasp. I look back and I am horrified. The last five hundred feet flames are scattered here and there. I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't keep it in.

I urge Achilles faster and block out the people's shouts and screams.

Edmund goes to run after Terra, but Elsa grabs his arm. "Leave her be Edmund. She'll come back." He jerks out of her grip and walks away.

"Elsa, what was that?" Anna asks innocently, not knowing a thing.

Elsa sighs and looks to her younger sister. "Anna, when you were just a baby, when I could barely remember a thing, there is one night that is seared into my memory. One night a long time ago, the castle was broke into. Things were destroyed and taken, but most importantly someone was taken."

Anna's eyes grew wide, "Elsa . . .?"

Elsa continued, "Anna, we have another sister."

Anna gasped, "And you're saying . . ."

Elsa nodded. there was no need to continue. Anna had gotten the point.

"But-" Screams and gasps cut off Anna and Elsa ran to the commotion. There were flames everywhere and Terra was riding as fast as she could to the forest. before Elsa could even start react a horse wet zooming past her and the rider was none other than Edmund.

Elsa reached out to stop him, but there was no point. She started putting out the fires, unaware of the cloaked person watching at a distance.

I finally make it to the protection of the forest and I ride as far as I could from Arrendelle without Achilles collapsing. By the time I stop it is well after dark. I dismount and slump to the ground and cry. I couldn't control it. I couldn't conceal it. My body is racked with sobs as I remember the things the towns people did as I rode by fire in my wake. Mothers ushered their children behind them to protect them from me.

_'Demon!' _

_'Get away Witch!'_

_'Look at the wolf it follows her! Sorceress!'_

_'She leaves fire in her wake! She must be from Satan!' _

_'Monster!' _

All these voices swarmed in my head mocking me. I lift my head and let out an angered, hurt, mangled cry. They may love their Ice Queen, but fire is a different matter. Ice is beautiful and fun, fire is dangerous and scary.

I look up at the stars and wonder why I couldn't be one of them. Some people say they are the spirits of those past while others say they are fiery balls of gas. People look at them in awe and people look at me in disgust. Being a star would be nice, I wouldn't have to worry about the things of earth and I wouldn't be constrained to the ground.

Then I realize something, they know. I don't have to hide it, I can be free!

I finally take in my surroundings and see that I an in a clearing. I stand up and start singing.

_I, I don't have to worry 'bout nothing_  
_ 'Cause I got the fire, and I'm burning one heck of a something_

I ignite my hands and I feel so free.

_ They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_  
_ Light it up, like I'm the star of the human race, human race _

I'm the only one of my kind. No one else is the ruler of fire. Only I. 

_ When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_ Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world _

I look down at my hands, what can I do? I have never tested the limits, but I will now. I imagine a fox as red as blood with a curious soul. My flames start forming and shifting until a little red fox made of flames is in my hands. I set him on the ground and he eyes it nervously. He takes a step and his fiery tail flicks around. He runs from my hands and runs to the edge of the clearing where he looks back at me, flicks his tail and erupts in flames.

_ I'll be raising my hands, shining up to the sky _

_ 'Cause I got the fire, fire, fire_  
_ Yeah I got the fire, fire, fire_

_I look around at my flames and smile. I look around at the yellow grass, why not singe it?_

_ And I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn _

_I shoot fiery columns onto the ground as I spin around. The fire weaves around like snakes until the ground of the clearing is singed and smoking._

_ When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_ Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_Now I had just started making random things. I formed a fire flower hat glowed like a lantern. I kissed it and watched it rise, as it reached about thirty feet in the air it exploded, showering the night sky with sparks._

_I'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_ 'Cause I got the fire, fire, fire_  
_ Yeah I got the fire, fire, fire_

_Next I started making a fire horse, I was seriously enjoying what I could do with my powers. The horse was a deep red with white fire for it's mane and tail. I mounted it and it reared back on it's hind legs at my command. I let loose a laugh and pranced around in a circle. I jumped off where I stood in the middle of the circle and the horse approached. I rubbed its muzzle and kissed it where it erupted in flames._

_And I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn _

_I spun around in a circle laughing, catching trees on fire, making them look like a giant torch. _

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_ Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_I didn't care I had caught the forest on fire, I had it contained. The flames bent to my will, and rightfully so. I am the Ruler of Fire after all._

_I gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_  
_ Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Fire wasn't scary, only when you were scared of it. Fire is actually quite beautiful and unique. Each flame had it's own rhythm of which it followed. Fire was not bad, it is only bad when you want it to be._

_I can light it up, up, up_  
_ So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_ I can light it up, up, up_  
_ So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_ I can light it up, up, up_  
_ So they can't put it out, out, out_  
_ I can light it up, up, up_  
_ So they can't put it out, out, out_

_I made a ring of fire around myself and willed it to go higher and higher, then I swipe down and they would die, only for my to rekindle them._

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_ I'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_I asked the flames for more heat and they obeyed. The flames where now white and blue, Heat rolling of them, a normal person would not be able to stand it, but I am not normal._

_'Cause I got the fire, fire, fire_  
_ Yeah I got the fire, fire, fire_

_And I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_ I'm gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_ Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_My powers were a burden, yes, but a curse? Maybe not._

_I'll be raising my hands, shining up to the sky_  
_ 'Cause I got the fire, fire, fire_  
_ Yeah I got the fire, fire, fire_

_Call me a sorceress, a witch, fine. But I'm gonna let it burn!_

_And I'm gonna let it burn _

_And with that I swiped my hands around and all the flames died simultaneously, leaving me in the pitch black with the stars to look over me. _

**So guys what do you think? **

**YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :P**

**I am really sad right now some people are telling me my writing sucks and I can't write. So please review. I am really disappointed with my first chapters (I was writing them on my iPod, not my laptop, so it was acting weird) so I will be rewriting them. :) **

**Tell me which one you like better: Ted (Edmund x Terra) or Herra (Hammond x Terra)! **

**Shout out to BPADancegirl6, Jerry is rightfully hers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Burn, it belongs to its rightful owner. I don't own Frozen or its characters, If I did pigs would fly.**

***Looks out window frantically and seeing nothing goes and pouts in a corner***

**All the OC Characters I don't own (Alli, Odette) belong to their rightful owners. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Until next time, Bye! **

**P.S: I am going to change my username soon I was thinking, Whispers*In*The*Wind or Explosions*Are*Super*Fun**

**Any suggestions?**


End file.
